The Chronicles of the Pokemon Master
by TulipsRule
Summary: Ash Ketchum had always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it was much harder and life threatening than he thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a loyal Growlithe that has the egg move Hydro Pump, and how he takes the Pokemon world by a storm! Smarter, Powerful Ash and clumsy legendaries who can't restore balance so they need the help of a teen? Yes, certainly! Rated T Ash/?
1. Oración, and an eggsperience

**This fan fiction will follow the anime (slightly). Some episodes will be in here, some will not, some episodes will be modified and others will be summarized. The games won't really be featured in it, most moves will be learned when I want to (Because seriously Agility is learned by Growlithe when he levels up to 30. I think that's a bit absurd) but I won't give him killer moves just like that, he has to build up power to even learn them. Pokemon will have some of the attacks that they couldn't get in the games. (Like seriously Growlithe can't learn Tackle and Quick Attack in the games but Arcanine can learn Extreme Speed and that is actually an overpowered Quick Attack.) So I'll give most Pokemon such basic attacks but only if it can be mixed with the build of the Pokemon.**

**The last thing about attacks that I want to talk about is TM/HM and Tutor Moves. I'm not going to use the TM/HM concept. It's possible to learn these moves but they can only learn it from a trainer or other Pokemon that can do the move. So Growlithe can learn Hone Claws or Sunny day but only with help. The Tutor Moves will be exactly the same. If the trainer or other Pokemon can help Growlithe, than he will learn.**

**This doesn't mean that he can use Bubble beam of course. I'm only giving moves that can't be learned in the games when it's possible in reality.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in association to Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum: 7 years old

* * *

A very energetic boy with black hair and warm brown eyes ran happily over the route with his mom behind him. His eyes darted around from Pokemon to Pokemon while his eyes sparkled with delight.

"Mom! Who is that Pokemon?" He asked as he pointed to a Bug Pokemon that resembled three orange pieces of honeycomb together. Delia smiled at the obvious curiosity in his voice. "It's a Combee dear."

Delia walked up to Ash and held his hand as they walked further. "How much longer till we are in Alamos Town mom?" Ash asked slightly impatient.

"Not much longer dear, see there it is," Ash looked away and followed the pointing finger of his mother. It was likely that he had forgotten to look around while he was identifying the Pokemon because Alamos Town was easy to spot; it was settled on a big plateau in a small lake. Most of the houses had golden brown roofs, some other buildings had other colours but the most striking construction was the big Twin tower, also known as the Space- Time Tower.

They were almost there and he was quite happy about it too. He could use some food. The only problem was; how to get there?

Ash had quickly realised, after scanning the area that they were on the wrong shore. That certainly was disappointing.

His mother was looking at the map with confusion. Slowly her eyes widened when it was replaced by dawning realisation. "O dear, we took the wrong route. Now lets see…"

His mother grimaced as she followed the alternative routes with her finger, it would be quite annoying to make a detour when they were so close. "Well, we can easily find the way back but it will take far much longer and I don't have any food or drinks anymore."

"But mom I'm hungry and exhausted," Ash planted his wide innocent eyes in his moms while giving a pleading look. He knew that he was whining and that it wasn't fair to act like this but he was hungry!

Delia stroked his hair, "I'm sorry dear but-"

"I could give you a lift if you would want!" Ash and Delia both jumped in surprise when they heard the cry from above. Ash and Delia looked up for the source and to their surprise they were met with the sight of an air balloon, which was already descending.

When the air balloon was safely on the ground Ash and his mom walked up to the girl in the balloon. After getting over their slight shock Delia shook her hand. "I would really appreciate that, I'm Delia and this is Ash, my son."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Alice and this is Chimchar." Ash looked up in interest at the Chimp Pokemon on Alice her shoulder. Before he had come to Sinnoh he hadn't known any Pokemon here but now after two weeks of staying in Sinnoh Ash could vaguely place the names with faces of different Pokemon in his head, but Chimchar was a new Pokemon to him. It was an obvious fire type, the tail with fire was the easiest pointer but you could actually feel the heat it generated.

After the introductions, where Ash had poked Chimchar with interest and than apologised for his rudeness while the two ladies watched with amusement, Alice, Delia and Ash climbed in the balloon and took off after Chimchar was done with heating the balloon to an extent where they could ascend.

"So what brings you here to Alamos, Miss Ketchum?" Alice asked curiously. Delia smiled and hugged Ash against her side, "We've been making a small tour through Sinnoh and this is our last stop. It's like a small vacation."

Alice grinned at them and looked at Ash, "And what are you planning to do here little man?"

Ash wobbled happily on his feet, "I want to find some Pokemon and play all day and if they allow it I want to study them. " said Ash. He pointed at his own chest while he smartly stated; "I want to become a Pokemon Master and to know everything about them while being their friend are the most important things!"

Alice smiled at Ash. "He's an energetic one, isn't he?" She asked Delia. Delia nodded and ruffled Ash's hair up. "Yes he sure is, he has been like this since the first time he could place what Pokemon were in his mind. Since then he has wanted to know everything about them while befriending them."

"When did he begin to study them than?" Asked Alice curiously.

"From the moment when he learned how to read. I always read him bedtime stories and after he learned to read he wanted to do it himself, he accidently stumbled upon a book about the cycle of evolution. He found it quite intriguing but he didn't quite understand everything mentioned in the book so he began to read other books about Pokemon or related things around the subject till he was full on studying every aspect he could get his hands on."

Alice her eyebrows had raised in surprise, Ash was quite the surprise for such a young child. She was pretty intrigued by the kid. Every kid wanted to be friends with Pokemon nowadays, but to already study them from such a young age was something new and refreshing. In the most cases when a kid studied about Pokemon it was only about their attacks and species for future battles but here was one who was interested in other important things that many didn't give a damn about.

Would he be worthy enough to learn her gift?

Oración was a very important thing to her. It was one of her last real connections to her grandmother. She held the song close to her heart. Naturally it was meant for good intentions like calming down raging Pokemon or just letting Pokemon relax. But someone could use it in the wrong way; it would be a disaster in the making. He could calm his enemies Pokemon down and then sent his Pokemon out or he could calm wild Pokemon down to capture them without any resistance.

Luckily you couldn't learn Oración just like that. It was too complicated. It could only have this calming effect with a leaf, and leaf whistling could only be learned if a Pokemon taught it to you, like a Nuzleaf. Pokemon just hadn't granted this gift to many human; well her grandmother did get it. Alicia had learned it from a Shiftry. Alice had never gotten to know why her grandmother had the honour to learn it. But the point was that she did and Shiftry had allowed her to teach it to a select group of people she found worthy.

Alicia had found the song Oración in one of the forbidden books of the Space- and Time Tower. After she sneakily learned the song and discovered its effects, she had ripped the page out of the book and burned it for safety, she had always said that the song was carved in her mind.

Her grandmother had given her new 'legacy' to her grandchild Alice. She had given her the instructions to teach it to someone when the time came. Alice had never thought about giving such a powerful tool to someone who was practically a stranger but… Well, she didn't know what gave her the ambition to teach Ash.

She snapped out of her musing and quickly looked Ash over while checking every important thing that was needed. "If you really want to learn something incredible, than I could teach you one of my tricks. "

Ash who had been staring to the sky in boredom snapped his head to Alice, giving her a questioning look. Alice who had carefully tracked his reaction took out a leaf and put it against her lips.

The first notes that could be heard were very soft but the Flying Pokemon and Chimchar that were in range of hearing the song visibly relaxed. Strangely enough the Pokemon weren't the only ones whom had reacted so heavily. Ash who had been looking at the leaf like it was some alien tool, had felt something open up in him within the first note. It was as if he felt the calmness seep through every pore in his body to every strand of his brain. It was utterly calming him, claiming his body.

Before he knew it, it was done. The open feeling in his body quickly sealed up and before he knew it he had opened his eyes, which had closed on their own account.

* * *

Ash jumped out of the air balloon as Delia and Alice stretched their limps. His mother who had been looking around the area perked up as she saw a supermarket, "I'm going to buy something to eat, you stay with Alice for now okay?" His mother didn't wait for an answer as she walked away.

Ash felt pretty uncomfortable around Alice. His body and mind had completely shut down when he heard Oración. He felt like his body was some alien object where he was put in. Not having any kind of control over his body would do that. Alice had offered to teach him the song and while he didn't like the feeling of completely shutting down, he could see the reactions Pokemon had on it. She had given him some time to think it over and while he didn't know if it would affect his body again if he played it himself he could always try.

"Alice, I would like to learn Oración. Trainers will have to care for their Pokemon to a certain degree. I haven't been studying those books just for fun, I've been preparing for my journey as good as possible and if this will help, I will try to learn it."

"Good, I wouldn't have taken a no for an answer anyway, it isn't going to be easy. You will have to practise really hard if you want to become good at it."

Ash eyes lit up in determination.

Delia choose that moment to step in. In her left hand was a basket and in her right hand was a picnic blanket. "Alice I wanted to thank you for bringing us here, come eat with us in the park. I think that Ash would like that very much too, don't you Ash." Ash nodded and stood up while Alice thanked Delia as they walked to the park.

Ash quickly found an unoccupied clearing. When everything was set up Delia took out two Pokeballs and opened them.

In the process of opening them a light from both spheres escaped them. Two shapes began to form and as the light dimmed two Pokemon appeared before Delia. One was a little crab-like Pokemon that was orange and had red dots across its two mushroom and the other was a humanoid big bulky grey Pokemon that had a belt around its waist.

They were Paras and Machoke.

Delia beckoned them over and introduced them, "This is Amanita, my Paras, and this Champ, my Machoke. Amanita and Champ meet Alice. She helped us come here in Alamos Town." Amanita and Champ greeted Alice with a squeak and a grunt as they all sat down and began on their lunch.

When everyone was done with eating Alice beckoned Ash over.

"Oración, as you could see and hear can make a very big impact on every living being in range of hearing it. I decided to teach you how to play music on a leaf and how to play Oración because I found you worthy. It can wreak havoc when it's used the wrong way; I want to press the importance that you hold the gift very close to yourself. For now no one but you may learn it."

"First we should find you a good leaf, after that I will teach you the notes you can play on it and if you can do that flawlessly I'll teach you how to play Oración."

Ash and Alice quickly found a small leaf and searched for a secluded spot.

"Whistling on a leaf is just like playing an instrument. You learn to play an instrument through practising so much that you can do something blind. This is why you're going to practise leaf-whistling everyday till you won't have to think about some music sheet."

They began the lesson with learning how to hold a leaf with every new note. Some grasps were very awkward to manoeuvre and Ash was sure that he would have cramps all over his hands at the end of the day.

When three hours passed Ash had mastered most of the hand positions, his tendons were likely to be a bit strained.

They took a short break were he could cool his hands of in a little stream and ate some snacks and drank some water.

The rest of the day was spent repeating the hand movements and breathing exorcises.

The next day Ash learned to play all the notes. Luckily it didn't consist of only playing on a leaf, he did investigate the forest in Alamos Town. This is how he discovered a mysterious atmosphere around the whole of Alamos.

Today was finally the day that Ash was ready to learn Oración. After three days of constant training and almost doing nothing else than humiliating breathing exercises, awkward movements and having soar lips from irritating rubbing between leaf and lips he was done with it, thank you very much.

There were many Pokemon gathered around the two of them strangely enough. It was as if they knew something was going to happen. It was actually pretty alarming now that Ash thought about it.

Alice stated proudly "Today you'll be learning Oración. You've showed much dedication the last days and I'm very happy to know that I've chosen the right person."

Ash really tried to control his body when Alice played the song three more times but alas it wasn't helping. Every time he heard it he still couldn't control his body. It was frustrating and dammit it was so disconcerting!

Alice stood across from Ash as she repeated the notes that were needed. Ash who was quite familiar with the sound of notes after beating it in his head for some days, could already speculate the upcoming notes, which excited Alice to new heights.

After repeating the composition many times, he was sure that he could do it forwards and backwards.

Ash took out his leaf and set it against his mouth. He hesitated, thinking about his annoying uncontrolled body, but quickly moved on.

He couldn't describe the feeling he got. It was relaxing but not so out of proportion that he couldn't control his body. The feeling of absolute freedom was o so _very _overwhelming. All the stress of the days and all the cropped up emotions were quickly converted to something entirely else. The overwhelming feeling of standing naked was very disconcerting but also very welcome. It was finding, cleaning and shaping his very being in something more peaceful. Every cell in his body was vibrating in content.

The feeling was nostalgic, alien and pure.

* * *

Delia and Ash would be going back to Kanto this evening and Ash was quite sad to go back after so much time he had spend with Alice, but he was also very excited.

He had promised himself that he would dedicate his time to studying the Pokemon outside of Kanto and preparing himself for his journey. He had even asked Professor Oak if he could assist him with little things around the lab and ranch. After pleading with the Professor he had finally given him permission with the agreement to first test him.

Ash snapped back from his daydream as he felt himself being hugged by Alice. "It been fun the last few years. Don't lose that spark, Ash. You keep yourself safe and out of trouble and I want you to keep rehearsing Oración. Don't waste the talent I've seen when you handled some Pokemon. And be careful in the ranch." said Alice fondly.

She stood up and hugged Delia, "I'll keep in touch with you. Ring me when you're home, I would like to know that you came home safe."

Alice waved them goodbye and as they departed Ash could have sworn that he saw a shadow come from the forest.

* * *

Ash Ketchum: 7 years old

* * *

"Ash, Breakfast is ready!" Ash placed the book he was reading on his desk and stormed down the stairs to the kitchen. The smell of his mother's pancakes was indispensable.

Ash sat down and ate his pancake silently while he was deep in thoughts. Today was the day that he would begin to help Professor Oak and he was very nervous. He would finally study under a professional.

Yes, maybe he knew what Pokemon which berry liked, what different Pokemon ate and how to keep them healthy. He had enough knowledge for now. He had never done it in the presence of a Pokemon. Maybe said Pokemon just wouldn't listen, or was irritated with him, or may-

"Oh Ash, don't brood so much. It will go fine today and you know it."

"But mom what if I screw something up so badly that I ca-"

"Don't you say such things Ash Ketchum! Everyone here in Pallet Town knows how easy going Pokemon are in your presence, you won't screw up because you already know how to do it. The only thing that changed right now is that you're going to do it under a professional. You've given wild Pokemon your home made food more times than I can count and they loved it. You've helping injured wild Pokemon before you could read properly. You even learned a song which calms every Pokemon and human who can hear it so that you could be prepared if something happened. Not many young man have the ability to contact so natural with Pokemon as you do, so don't brood on this and just let yourself go in the situations you're going to find yourself in."

Ash knew that Pokemon were easily at ease when they were around him. He could feel some sort of unconscious connection with them that made it easy to read what the Pokemon wanted and needed. It was as if he had some strange sixth sense that bound him with Pokemon. He didn't know how he activated it, it was just there, but when he tried to control it, it would only be disturbed.

He sometimes knew where an injured Pokemon was. He wouldn't know it till he saw the Pokemon. It was as if the Pokemon had without knowing subconsciously cried out for Ash and he would subconsciously reach out for the Pokemon.

Ash had of course tried to find some explanation for it but the only thing that came close to this was empathy. The problem with that theory was that he couldn't actually feel an emotion come from the Pokemon, yet.

He had only told his mother and Professor Oak about this rare connection and while his mom found it a bit disturbing to know that he would subconsciously follow some sixth sense she didn't hold it against him. Professor Oak had only shrugged when he told him and said that they could do some test but no extraordinary result came from the test. Ash did catch the intrigued looks the Professor gave when he thought Ash wasn't looking.

Ash snapped out of his musing and looked at his mother with a soft smile. "Thanks mom, I needed that." Ash jumped up and gave his mother a sloppy kiss on the cheek and ran out the door.

* * *

Ash made his way to the front door and knocked on it. The door opened and an impressive greying man with a lab coat stood in front. Professor Oak wasn't particularly old but he wasn't a youngster either. Still his personality and build wasn't bad for the years he had lived. He still was the energetic man who loved Pokemon.

"Come in Ash!" Samuel Oak ushered Ash inside and took the nervous boy to his lab. "Here is the test Ash, if you pass it I will let you work with me on the theoretic and practical side of my job but if you fail you'll have to stay with the theoretic side of my profession till you can pass it."

Ash nodded as he sat in front of his test. His eyes rolled over the paper and he caught side of the questions; 'What is the most important thing you need to look out for when you do field work?' 'What will you do when there is a rampaging Pokemon loose between other Pokemon?' 'What is the sign a Professor makes when he's warning his apprentice of danger?' Most of the questions were questions that you couldn't study but had to think logically for while others were questions about yourself and your skills.

Ash set his pencil on the paper and began to scribble word after word.

* * *

Ash had been working in Oak Corral for a month now. He has passed his test with 97% and Professor Oak was very happy to see that Ash had some common sense for his age.

Ash and Professor Oak had made a schedule that was in place on daily basis. Ash would be up at 6:30 AM. He would make breakfast on his own. Than around 7 AM he would shoot off to Oak Corral after saying goodbye to his mother. Once he was inside he would feed the Water, Fire, Grass, Rock, Ground and Electric Pokemon (while Professor Oak did the other types). After he was done with that he would help the Professor with sorting out his massive pile of daily paperwork. Around 1 PM they would eat lunch and when they were done they would examine new theories of all sorts off Pokemon related topics.

When it was around 3 PM they would head into the ranch and look for any damaged habitats and problems between Pokemon. If they found any damaged areas they would repair it and when little fights broke out the Arcanine of Professor Oak would break them up.

The rest of the time Ash would be caring for the Pokemon and making the food for the next day till he would go home around 6:30 PM.

* * *

Ash Ketchum: 9 years old

* * *

Ash had been working at Oak Corral for almost two and a half years now. He had begun when he was midway through his seventh year of life and he was almost ten now.

Ash was even beginning to fill out a bit. He wasn't really muscular but the two and a half year as apprentice of Samuel Oak had made him far healthier than he ever had been.

Now that he woke up a bit earlier than normal and slept far earlier because of exhaustion he had a regular sleep pattern. He had eaten more than he did before because you wouldn't reach the end of the day without enough energy. His endurance and reflexes were much better know than they were before. Even his strength had improved with leaps and bounds.

He was taller than most ten year olds. He was slightly muscular because of the running around the ranch, lifting heavy objects, repairing things and even because of playing with numerous Pokemon of all sizes. The fighting types had even offered to train him in fighting but Ash had declined. He had a good reason for it, he just hadn't enough time to think about it but that didn't mean that the fighting types kept away from him. The opposite even, many fighting types had unexpectedly jumped at Ash over the years, so many hands and feet had hit him that he lost count. That was also reason that his reflexes were so good.

He had a bit more resistance to the punches and kicks from the fighting types; he had to because they didn't hold back. Luckily they hadn't begun to use real attacks on him, yet.

Even his skin looked healthier, it had gotten a natural tan because of hours of working in the sun.

Ash had to admit that he liked his new appearance.

Today was one of the more special days than normal. Over the month Professor Oak had been negotiating with all sorts of professors for an egg trade. Professor Oak had been searching for a specific egg in trade for a Vulpix and he had finally found a match with someone from the Unova region. He hadn't told Ash what Pokemon egg he wanted but he just stated that it was necessary for one of his researches.

Today was the day that the Professor would get the traded egg.

Ash was a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation because he hadn't been informed about anything. Professor Oak had told Ash almost everything he could over the two and a half year. Whenever he was researching something new he would take Ash with him and tell what was happening, he even asked for Ash his opinion about some matters.

But Ash had been out of the loop with this whole research. The only thing he knew was that Professor Oak required an egg.

A knocking sound snapped him out of his thoughts. The professor who had been sitting at his desk just a few seconds ago had shot out of his seat and raced to the door.

Ash stood up and followed Professor Oak slowly. When he arrived by the front door Professor Oak had already closed the door and was almost hopping on his feet while clutching a rectangular box.

He sped back into his office and beckoned Ash to follow him.

When Ash came in Professor Oak had already started to unpack the package. Ash stood next to him as the Professor threw all the Styrofoam from the box on the ground. At last he took out the egg and Ash was sure that the twinkle in Samuel's eyes wasn't just because he could start researching.

Ash focused his gaze on the egg and raised an eyebrow as he saw how small it was. It was blue of colour, and it had some black markings on the shell.

"Professor, why is the egg so small?" Ash questioned in curiosity. Professor Oak smiled and stroked the egg. "So you noticed. Well it is so small because it isn't even more than two weeks old. The eggs that you get from a competition or breeder are always more than five months old, that's why they're bigger," explained Professor Oak while he gave Ash a calculated gaze.

Before Ash could even react Professor Oak had placed the egg in his hands. Professor Oak looked at Ash expectantly and for a moment Ash thought that his mentor had snapped. It didn't take long for that thought to wash away as he suddenly felt a sharp painful tingle come from egg.

He took a sharp intake of breath as his knees became weak and he dropped to the floor while protecting the egg from the fall subconsciously. Something very deep inside of him was slowly warming up. The heat began to rise inside till it was almost unbearable. Ash felt like an oven he felt as if he could explode every second now because of the warmth inside him. It felt like hours went by while it actually took just a few seconds. Suddenly it stopped altogether.

Ash breathed deep in and out to control his beating heart and just when he began to feel ok again another tingle was sent from the egg. This time it was something entirely else. The first time had felt like an inspection but now something inside him was telling him to let go for a minute. Ash had no idea what he had to let go but as soon as he completely relaxed he could feel the egg presence somewhere in his mind. It gave away several emotions at once in Ash his mind; happiness, eagerness, acceptance and much more.

Five whole minutes passed before Ash could react to the outer world again. He took note of his mentor presence next to him helping him get up. Professor Oak made a move to take the egg away and just like that Ash exploded in a protective stand.

Professor Oak backed away slowly and held his hands up in surrender. Ash looked confused again and he slowly pried the egg away from his chest. Something in him protested as he gave it back to his mentor but he willed himself to give the egg to the Professor again. Even as he gave the egg fully back he could still feel the presence of the egg on the edge of his mind.

"I'm sorry. I have no idea what just happened Professor. The egg… Reacted to me and gave me all sort of signals, I think. It's like a presence on the edge on my mind or something like that. I can still feel it…"

As Ash looked at Professor Oak he couldn't believe his eyes. Just a minute back the Professor had been wary and careful around him but now with every word his mouth left he looked to become happier and happier till his smile could surely lit up a Christmas tree.

"Hmh, well I was right then," mumbled Professor Oak excitedly. Professor Oak handed the egg back to Ash again and said, "From now on I want you to take care of that egg till you go on your journey. Take it everywhere you go; to the lab, the ranch even your mothers house. The duty of caring for the egg has just fallen upon your shoulders young man, so you don't mess around anymore." Ash was sure that his jaw had fallen upon the ground when the Professor had ended.

It was not like he didn't want to take care of the egg, no he actually would love to but he had never had any experience with this. He had lapped hundreds of owned and wild Pokemon up, he had repaired whole habitats in one day over and over again, but he had never in his whole life taken care of an egg. He had studied it, yes certainly but he had no practical experience with raising an egg and it did add up that it would even be harder because it wasn't even two weeks old.

That wasn't something that someone would expect from an almost ten-year-old boy for Mew's sake! But than again this was the point to learn it, wasn't it? It was better that he could pick up some experience now so he wouldn't actually be taken by surprise when he had to take care of an egg on his journey. But that didn't mean that he couldn't freak out right now.

Professor Oak had likely picked up on his oncoming panic because before he could get a panic attack his mentor had already laid a hand on his shoulder gripping it soothingly. Ash looked up in the eyes of Professor Oak and immediately calmed down as he let himself be soothed. He took a shaky breath and stepped away from Samuel while calming himself. "O-ok. Sorry I just suddenly lost it. I think that today is a bit too much for me with all this excitement, the strange reaction with the egg and now this but I will do it if you could check it every few days to make sure that its healthy."

For the rest of the day they just talked about several things including how to efficiently take care of the egg, the starter Pokemon the trainers would get when they started their journeys and even about Gary Oak, the grandson of Professor Oak.

Gary and Ash had been friends for a long time but that friendship had begun to break when Gary discovered that Ash was an apprentice of his grandfather. Ash couldn't really hold it against Gary. Even if Gary was an arrogant, overconfident prick now he still had reasons to be that.

Gary had a harsh childhood. His parents weren't easy to impress and when you had Professor Oak as your grandfather it was almost impossible. So when he met Ash when he was young and didn't need to impress him he had clung to Ash as if they were twins. So when Ash began to learn under Samuel Oak, Gary had begun to act indifferent about it but Ash knew were to look if Gary was really angry.

And he certainly was; Ash who was one of the last persons he didn't need to impress was going to take the same path as his grandfather. And there would come a time that Gary had to impress him too.

Ash had tried to hammer through that ridiculous stubborn and hard armour of expectations but it didn't work. It had even come to a point were Ash had been thinking of stopping under his mentor for Gary's sake, but by then it was far to late. Gary had already distanced himself from his grandfather and had already begun to push Ash away.

It would always be one of the biggest mistakes he made, thought Ash. He should have tried harder. He should have pushed himself to the limit for Gary's friendship, but it was already to late.

He still missed Gary's company. Every month his mentor and he would talk about it and every time that he would, he would come home with a red tear-streaked face.

Just like this time.

When he stepped into his house with the egg he had to take care off, he immediately went to his bed.

* * *

**I've uploaded this for the second time, I've made some changes here and there. The scenes with Alice are much more detailed than before and I've made it a bit more important.**

**I've no idea with whom Ash should be with. This story is going to have some romance but it's not the main thing. He won't be with someone now because he is only ten and I'm pretty sure that he won't be with Misty, May or Dawn.. Sorry for the people who ship them. :S**


	2. The Start of a Journey

**The egg move system in my story is a bit modified from the normal one. The egg moves that can be learned aren't just a selection of some moves but are very extensive selection. Where I first had to chose between 13 options for Growlithe I can now chose every move from his parents arsenal, it does not matter if the moves were natural, TM/HM or Tutored moves for the parents. The only important thing is that the parent could do it. So if Growlithe had two Arcanines as parents he could have the egg move Flare Blitz but if Growlithe's parents were an Arcanine and Luxray, he could have an egg move from Luxray or Arcanine. This of course doesn't mean that he could use it just like that because it's an egg move. ****He will have to build up power for it and if it's a move that isn't really natural for him he will have to make a technique to use it. ****It does mean that the move comes a bit easier than most moves he needs to learn. **

**There is one exception of course.****  
****  
If Growlithe's parents were a Water- and Fire Type, like Arcanine and a Golduck (They are in the same egg group but I really don't get how that would work XD), he could still get an egg move from the Golduck but not a Water type move because Water would make his own body weak. That is what happens with every Pokemon.**

**But surprise, surprise the Growlithe Starter of Ash has the egg move Hydro Pump. While the theory above here says it can't, I will tell you that there's an exception in this rule. But I'm not saying anything about that yet! It will be explained in the story. :P**

**See if you can guess the reason!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ash Ketchum: 9 years old

* * *

Taking care of an egg was very tasking. It was even harder when he couldn't hand it over to someone else for to long because every time he gave it to someone for more than five minutes, he would feel a force from deep inside him protesting till he got the egg back. That the egg was very young made it only harder. Taking care of a five month old egg would take time but this egg wasn't even a month old and he had to take care of it through the whole day, never having time for himself. It was simply said, exhausting.

The egg had to be in his presence at all times because he just couldn't give it to someone else anymore. Ash was required to sleep with the egg to keep it warm. Every morning he and the egg had to bath in the sun so to keep the egg healthy. He had to polish it every three hours, he even needed to polish it in the night so he didn't get whole nights of sleep anymore.

Ash had tried to do his daily work in Oak Corral to the best of his abilities but he couldn't work as fast as normal anymore because the egg required him to physically touch it every half an hour.

Everywhere he went he had to take a pouch with him to leave the egg in.

Curiously enough when Ash had whistled Oración for the first time in the company of the egg, the presence in his mind had almost danced around in happiness. It was a very weird and chilling experience to know that the egg answered the tune with an energetic reaction instead of the normal reaction of calmness like every Pokemon had reacted like when they heard it. But then again Ash could just ask himself how a freaking egg had forced itself in his mind; like that wasn't weird at all.

This was also the reason why he had to ask himself the question; 'What if this would happen ever time that I would get an egg?' If the future eggs would react like this egg, he quite frankly didn't need another egg, thank you very much. It was just to unnerving for him.

But the days of work were beginning to pay off, the eggshell that had been a faded blue and black when he received it had finally begun to turn darker till it was a very healthy colour of blue with pitch-black details.

This observation was reassured when Professor Oak had checked the egg and was happy to say that he hadn't seen a healthier egg in a very long time.

The weird thing was that the Professor hadn't studied the egg for a research. When Ash had asked when he would start on his research the Professor had given him a knowing smile and had said, "Who says that I haven't started my research Ash my boy?"

Ash hadn't understood the whole situation overall but Professor Oak had only turned away and had worn a sly smirk for the rest of the day. Ash had later realised that maybe the Professor had already started his research and if his this was true, than he could be as unnerved as he wanted to be because who wouldn't when Professor Oak was focusing on him through the days now.

* * *

"Ouch, no guys wait! No! OEF."

Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan were not holding back. Not one bit.

Today had been quite the frustrating and exhausting day; making two rival Nidoking break up through the day wasn't funny, just like the rampaging Rhyhorn that tried to damage every habitat, or the water Pokemon that were fighting each other because of territorial problems.

Nope, today was not his day.

So when he was finally done, he craved some peace. That was why he was relaxing against a tree with Arcanine and the egg close by. He knew that he should have stayed home today.

And just like that he had proven his point.

Hitmonlee had given him quite the painful kick to his stomach. Ash doubled over in pain, not having his breath under control. Out of the corner of his eye he could already see the following karate chop from Hitmonchan. Before it hit he rolled out of the way and stood up.

"I'm not getting any rest today, am I." Before the two fighting types could react he jumped back onto Arcanine while hauling the egg on his back. "Please go to the lab Arcanine."

* * *

Ash Ketchum: 10 years old

* * *

Today was the day he started his journey. Ash had woken up around 4 AM, he was just too nervous to fall back asleep after waking up. So Ash was polishing the egg while thinking hard over his choice of Starter Pokemon. He hadn't really had time to think about it, he had been to busy with taking care of all the Pokemon in Oak Corral and even some wild Pokemon that were wounded or starved. The egg had been a bit easier to take care off. The egg was around two months old now. It wasn't necessary to polish in the night anymore so he could finally sleep whole nights again. This also made it a bit easier in the day because he wasn't so exhausted in the morning and afternoon anymore.

But that didn't mean that he had more time in the day. So he hadn't had time to make a choice. It wasn't easy too. Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur were all good choices.

A Charmander was a very vicious fighter when one needed to be. His first two evolutions were very speedy and powerful. When he was fully evolved he would be a monster to fight. He would become a dual type and a damn good one too. He would be heavier of course but he could still be very fast in the air. As a Charmander he could defeat many wild Pokemon with ease but he wouldn't be a good choice against the first and second gym. He could learn Metal Claw for the first gym but the second gym was a problem.

While Squirtle couldn't be as fast on two legs like most Pokemon, he could move very fast with Rapid Spin. As a Squirtle he could learn pretty powerful moves and Wartortle was a good Pokemon overall. Blastoise was a real force to be reckoned with. The bulky Pokemon could take many hits and didn't have any weaknesses in his build because his shell covered almost everything he wouldn't be as evasive as Charizard but he could use Withdraw and Rapid Spin.

Bulbasaur would be a clever choice too. He wouldn't be fast at the beginning of the journey but you could train him in speed. His moves weren't the most powerful but they could be very useful if you knew how to use them. You could build the power in every move if you had the time so it wasn't really an obstacle. Ivysaur was like Wartortle a good second evolution. Venusaur would be an ally whom you wouldn't get down easily. They couldn't move fast but if you trained them good they could have an incredible endurance.

It was really hard to choose.

Ash snapped out of his thoughts as he walked back inside. Ash had been sitting in the garden with the egg for almost two hours now. It was beginning to get warmer now that the sun was straight in the air.

Ash walked up to his room and swiftly began to change clothes. A black shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, a denim jacket, black fingerless gloves and a white cap with a blue league logo replaced his sleep attire. Ash took the egg with him and looked around his room with fondness for the last time before closing the room. When Ash reached the kitchen Delia had already made waffles. His eyes lit up as he ate his breakfast in record time and before he knew it he was standing outside.

"I'm coming back before I start my journey mom, besides I need to collect my backpack." Ash said to his mother who was tearing up bit by bit at seeing her son go away from home. Delia nodded and just waved at him not trusting her own voice one bit.

* * *

"Hey Ash! Wait up for us!" A voice from behind him screamed. Ash stopped walking and turned around as he heard the voices come from behind him.

His eyes lit up in recognition when he saw two of his childhood friends, Ritchie and Leaf, run up to him.

Ritchie had been very shy around Ash when they met. When they met for the first time Gary had been there too, Ritchie was just new in town so he wasn't used to Gary's antiques. He had been a bit overwhelmed by Gary to say the least. Gary had been boosting about the fact that he was the grandson of Professor Oak for the whole day and while Ash was used to it Ritchie wasn't. A whole week long he answered any question Ash had asked with a squeak while in the presence of Gary, he had been very easy to intimidate when he was young. Luckily he had gotten a grasp of himself after a week of stammering non-stop and hadn't stood for the arrogance of Gary.

Leaf was another story altogether. Ash, Gary and Leaf had grown up with each other and while Gary had stuck himself with Ash, Leaf hadn't, quite the contrary actually. Leaf was quite the tomboy but she hadn't been exactly on civil terms with Gary. So Leaf had searched for playmates of her age but hadn't found many after Ritchie. There were almost no boys of her age then and the girls were too feminine. Thus when Ritchie would go to Ash, Leaf would go with him. Leaf had been very uncomfortable in the beginning because Ash was friends with Gary but after a short period of time they had begun to warm up to each other.

Ash gave them both a warm smile as they greeted each other. Ritchie looked quite composed but Leaf was jumping up in down in excitement. He would have done that too but the egg on his back prevented him from making rough movements. "So Leaf, couldn't sleep tonight I guess?" Ash asked while they walked to Oak Corral together.

"I've been waiting for this day for almost two weeks now." Leaf said a bit more subdued but it clearly stated the obvious phrase, 'What do you think you idiot.'

Ash just chuckled in delight of seeing and talking to his friends again. He gave Ritchie a look and he answered the unasked question with a nod. Ash stopped walking for a second and readjusted his pouch that contained the egg over his shoulder. He could feel the burning eyes of his friend on his forehead as he checked everything over again for safety. He looked up and just said "Egg," in response to the questioning gazes. Leaf and Ritchie just nodded as they walked up to the lab of Professor Oak.

Their knock on the door was answered by non other than Gary Oak. Gary huffed unhappily after looking them over. "Gary," Ash said while nodding to him. Gary just stuck his nose in the air and stiffly walked away. Ash rolled his eyes while Leaf and Ritchie gave Gary the evil eye.

The three friends walked into the lab with unsuppressed excitement. Professor Oak who had been talking to Gary greeted them and beckoned them all over to the table with three Pokeballs. Once everyone was finally done he began his introduction.

"Today you four are going to start your journeys and like every trainer you'll receive a Starter. You can choose Charmander, Squirtle or Bulbasaur." Professor Oak indicated as he pointed at every Pokeball when he said the names.

Professor Oak clapped his hands together as he looked back up. "As you can probably see there are only three Pokeballs and four persons so I ask one of you to voluntary step forward and take another Starter." Professor Oak said while his eyes roamed the children.

It was quite tempting, found Ash. He still had no idea which Pokemon he would choose and he was sure that no one in this room would want to miss out on one of these Starters. Thus Ash stepped forward and gave the Professor a silent yes. Professor Oak's smile turned bigger as he nodded to Ash.

"I think it will be reasonable to let Leaf go first don't you think so boys?" Gary made a noise that could be perceived as a negative but he quickly shut up when the Professor glared at him.

Leaf skipped forward and looked at each Pokeball with a frown. She reached for the left Pokeball but took it away again. She once again looked at them and after a minute she took the middle.

"Bulbasaur I choose you!" Leaf unleashed her new Bulbasaur and knelt down before it. They quickly greeted each other while she took it in her hands and stood back up.

Gary quickly took action before Ritchie could and took the Pokeball of Squirtle. He quickly unleashed Squirtle and nodded in satisfaction, as he looked it over. Luckily Ritchie hadn't minded because while Gary was evaluating his Pokemon he had taken the Pokeball of Charmander.

"Come on children we aren't done yet! Each of you will receive 5 Pokeballs from me but you'll have to buy your own when you've used them all. You guys know of course that you can't have more than six Pokemon on hand and where you can switch your Pokemon for another." Professor Oak gave the four their Pokeballs and reached for one of the four machines that lay beside him and gave a little instruction on how to use it.

After Professor Oak had handed them a Pokedex Gary, Leaf and Ritchie had left, leaving Ash alone with the Professor.

Professor Oak gave Ash a regular Pokeball and beckoned him to open it. Ash stared at it for a few seconds and finally unleashed the Pokemon inside.

The Pokemon resembled a puppy. It had bright orange fur with black stripes, it's belly, tail and tuff of hair on top of its head were a cream colour. The Growlithe, Ash had recognised it immediately, looked quite energetic and fierce.

A Growlithe would be a fun Starter. They would be a bit harder to handle because they were so energetic and couldn't concentrate on certain tasks for to long but they were very loyal if they deemed you worthy enough. Besides if you could motivate them they could be very serious when they needed to be. They were fast, had powerful moves and with the right training they could have a monster endurance. Their evolution was very powerful too. Arcanines weren't named Legendary Pokemon for nothing. They could be as fast as a Growlithe but with far more power and their endurance would be almost unable to kill with a good training routine.

Ash crouched down and beckoned the Growlithe forward. Growlithe didn't come closer for a few minutes but rather stared at Ash. The Growlithe must have seen something in Ash because the four-footed Pokemon trotted happily over and sat down before Ash.

Ash stroked Growlithe behind his ear and the reaction was instant. Growlithe waggled his tail as he leaned into his touch. "Hello Growlithe! I'm Ash and today I will be starting my journey, for that I need a partner. So what do you say, you want to come with me?"

Growlithe leaned on his chest as he licked his face. "Growl!" Ash smiled as he stood up with Growlithe in his arms. "I think we'll get along perfectly Professor Oak." Ash stated and Growlithe confirmed the theory again when he licked his cheek eagerly.

Ash suddenly frowned when a problem that had been nagging him for today came to the front of his thoughts. "Professor, what is going to happen to the egg now? I have been taking care of it for some time now and it can be a real pain but I can't deny that I've became overly attached to it and if the egg gives me the right signals now, I can tell you that its refusing to be separated from me."

The egg had been giving him more signals over the time of taking care of it. When he was complementing different problems he would sometimes get a spike of opinion from the egg in form of an emotion. It was quite unnerving but he had learned to live with it. Besides it wasn't that weird if you thought about the other things the egg could do, after sometime it even had been soothing in some aspects. This was also the reason why he had become so protective of the egg. Whenever the egg hadn't been in his personal space he would feel an upcoming feeling of panic till he got back in contact with it.

"But Ash my boy, who told you that I wanted it back in the first place?"

"But Professor as I'm only a novice trainer its against the rules to take an egg with me if I didn't win it fair and square. So I'm not even allowed to travel with it…"

"Oh Ash! Did you know that I had an egg but quite frankly it's been lost for some time now… Very curious don't you think? Now bye bye Ash, I need to find that egg!" Ash looked at Professor Oak in disbelieve as he walked away from him.

"…"

"… Always take the League rules serious Ash, he said… Don't do reckless things when you're on your journey, he said… Right… He's not mental at all…" Ash muttered under his breath as he walked back home with the egg safely in the pouch over his shoulder and Growlithe in his arms.

He was snapped out his trance when Growlithe licked his face again. "Sorry buddy." Ash ruffled the tuff of hair on its head fondly.

Growlithe jumped out Ash's hands as they sped the pace up and arrived home in no time.

Growlithe followed him around as he went to pack the last things up. He had waited so long for this and was finally ready to leave. It was a bit nostalgic to think that he had dreamed about this moment so many times, it was literally a dream coming true.

The only thing he had to do was saying goodbye, maybe the hardest part of everything.

* * *

Delia was aggressively washing off the dishes to pass the time. She was very happy that Ash could go on his journey with Growlithe and didn't need to wait like some kids who couldn't receive their Starter because of tardiness or lack off Pokemon. She obviously had tried to forget that Ash would be alone in the wild now. She accepted it of course but that didn't mean that she couldn't worry.

Delia had been thinking so furiously that she hadn't seen Ash come up from behind and hug her. She turned quickly and took Ash in her arms, squeezing a bit to hard. "Mom? Are you okay?" Asked Ash as he buried his head in her chest.

"My baby is all grown up now and you'll be all alone!" Said Delia while trying to supress her anxiety.

"Mom? I won't be alone. I will have my Pokemon and I can take care of myself." Ash said while squeezing back just as hard. It was tearing him up to see his mom like this. Delia sniffed a bit and composed herself as best as she could.

She slowly kissed his forehead after calming down and smiled at him. "I know Ashy but I'm still a mom and moms worry. It's our job." She said with teary eyes.

"Grow?"

Ash and Delia laughed with tears still in their eyes as they saw Growlithe look at them with his head tipped. Growlithe ran up to Ash quickly and rubbed his head against Ash's trouser. Ash ran his fingers through the soft fur taking comfort from his newly acquired companion. "It's going to be okay mom. It isn't as if we won't see each other anymore, I will call you at every Pokemon Center."

Delia nodded as they made their way to Route 1 together.

Ash once again hugged his mom and when he couldn't delay his departure any longer he finally waved goodbye.

Delia waved him out and screamed her last goodbye, "OH and Ash! Don't forget to chance your underwear!"

Ash just chuckled in delight. It was the most embarrassing thing ever but it was the signature goodbye phrase of his mom so he answered in good nature. "I will!"

* * *

Ash ate his sandwich peacefully as he looked at his partner, Growlithe looked quite happy when he forced his snout into the chunks of Pokemon food. They had been walking for quite some time now and Growlithe was a bit exhausted. So they had decided to lunch a bit earlier than normal.

The sound of rustling bushes alerted him of possible danger. He quickly stood up and looked with piercing eyes around his surroundings. Working for three years in close touch with Pokemon made him never underestimate a situation, it could turn ugly very quickly.

The Pokemon in this area weren't strong but they had numbers. Quality would overpower quantity but Growlithe wasn't strong enough to take on numerous Pokemon in a row right now.

He tensed when a Pidgey wobbled through the bush. Wild Pidgeys weren't dangerous at all but if you provoked one, you provoked them all. It wouldn't be good to make sudden moves or the Pidgey would react in kind. He slowly breathed in and out to calm himself.

"Growlithe, come slowly here boy. We don't want to get on the bad side of a Pidgey that has a whole flock behind his back." Ash knew that he could catch it but it would be catastrophic if he messed up. If the Pidgey flock was angered, it was very likely that the Spearow flock would wake up frustrated. He wouldn't like that, thank you very much.

The Pidgey who had been staring at them with caution redirected her gaze back to the bowl what had been filled with food. Ash caught a hungry gaze in Pidgey's eyes and silently edged to his backpack.

Pidgey had focused back on him, Ash observed.

_No threatening moves_, Ash reminded himself as he warned Growlithe with one glance. He had tried to come closer to Pidgey, Ash knew that it would be out of curiosity but he wasn't sure if the Pidgey would know Growlithe's intension.

Ash pulled his hand out the backpack slowly and when he opened his closed hand chunks of Pokemon food were to be seen. He beckoned Pidgey to come closer and after some hesitation she came forward slowly but still looking cautiously at Growlithe.

Growlithe just rubbed himself against Ash happily not really aware of the newcomer coming closer. Growlithe did freeze when he realised the possible danger and quickly changed his stand from totally relaxed to defensive. He growled threateningly at Pidgey but backed down when Ash stroked his head soothingly.

"Don't worry Growlithe. Pidgey just wants something to eat, don't you?" Ash said as he pushed his hand slowly towards the Pidgey.

Pidgey looked at his hand and edged closer. She took one chunk in his beak and swallowed it. Before Ash could react Pidgey had already nestled himself on his forearm and was picking chunk after chunk happily out his hand.

Ash blinked in surprise at the easy acceptance. If he could remember clearly they said that Pidgeys were always cautious when they weren't with their flock but here was one eating out of his hand with its back turned to him.

The Pidgey had stopped eating and was looking at him. She was still cautious but it looked a bit more relaxed than before. Fortunately that was a good sign, not as hostile as before but still a possible danger.

Ash smiled as he stroked its head lightly so not to irritate the feathers. The Pidgey wasn't big yet so that obviously indicated that it wasn't that old yet. Ash did notice its build what indicated if it was strong or not. It was quite powerful if you observed it, you could know if a Pidgey was powerful if he or she didn't look as frail as most.

Her wings were short but thicker than most what gave away the muscle mass. The feathers on its head were bigger than most actually now that Ash took a closer look; its feathers were more pronounced in colour than the normal Pidgey had.

"Hello Pidgey, you're quite the beauty did you know?" Ash murmured while he relaxed a bit more. The Pidgey had surprisingly relaxed before him and was pushing its head back in his hand.

"You're quite the affectionate little girl."

"Mind if I scan you?" Ash asked as he showed the Pokedex. He opened his Pokedex and Dexter, the voice of the Pokedex, quickly recited the information it could gain.

**_Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction and homing instincts. It can locate its nest even when far removed from familiar surroundings. Pidgey is a docile Pokémon, and generally prefers to flee from its enemies rather than fight them. Pidgey protects itself and flushes out potential prey by flapping its wings rapidly and throwing up dust clouds. This Pidgey is a female and has the ability Keen eye. It knows the moves Sand Attack, Scratch, Fury Attack, Tackle and Gust. The egg move Hyper Beam hasn't been activated yet._**

Ash nodded in satisfaction. It wasn't the most powerful Pidgey you could find around Route 1 but it was younger than most so it was quite impressive.

Ash noticed that Pidgey who had been standing on his arm was now nestled on his shoulder. He looked down at Growlithe, whom had been staring at the Pokedex with a confused look, and almost wanted to slap himself in stupidity.

He had in all his excitement to finally leave, forgotten to scan Growlithe. It was quite the beginner mistake to not know the capabilities of your Pokemon. So he quickly pointed his Pokedex at Growlithe and once again Dexter recited everything it knew.

**_Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon,is extremely loyal and will fearlessly bark at any opponent to protect its own Trainer from harm. Growlithe is a Pokémon with a friendly nature however, it will bark fiercely at anything invading its territory. Growlithe has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this Pokémon won't forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things. This Growlithe is a male and has the ability Flash Fire. It knows the moves Roar, Tackle, Bite and Ember. The egg move Hydro Pump hasn't been activated yet._**

…

Hydro Pump… What?

_Something is seriously wrong with this Pokedex_. He scanned Growlithe again and he received the same results. He shook his head in disbelieve and scanned Pidgey again but nothing seemed weird.

It was not possible for Growlithe to have the egg move Hydro Pump. It would always weaken his body, hell he should be dead with all that water restored in his body. It wasn't possible. An egg move could be from both parents even if they were opposite types but a Pure Fire type Pokemon could never get a water move in his arsenal.

Had Professor Oak accidentally given him a prototype Pokedex? He would have to ask because this Pokedex was clearly not ready to be used. But why did it give the good information about Pidgey and Growlithe overall?

There was one way to know if the moves were right. Ash looked at Growlithe who had been sitting on his hind before him.

"Pidgey, could you please help me out? I know that you aren't mine to command but I really need to check something real quickly." Pidgey immediately took the sky and screeched as she faced Growlithe. Growlithe followed quickly in attack mode and waited for a command.

Ash was a bit late with realising that they were ready and gave into his battle instincts.

"Growlithe use Ember!"

Growlithe unleashed the flames from his mouth but Pidgey merely dodged.

She quickly followed up with a strong Gust that was shot in Growlithe's direction.

"Growlithe dodge it and try to immobilize her again with Ember, follow it up with Tackle and Bite." Growlithe was just in time to dodge. He was a bit unbalanced but still fired Ember.

Pidgey didn't have time to fully dodge but wasn't really weakened.

Ash just smiled, the deed was done. Growlithe had already tackled Pidgey when she lost a bit of sky from the hit and he had quickly finished it off when he bit down on her. Pidgey who had finally realised that she couldn't wriggle out let herself relax. The fight was over; there was no point to keep struggling.

Well, the information on the moves was right, Ash thought. He quickly walked up to Growlithe and took a look at Spearow for serious injuries while praising Growlithe. There weren't any real wounds, some scraps but those would vanish over the day. He hadn't expected anything else really.

He gave both Pokemon an Oran Berry as reward and dusted his clothes off as he stood up.

It was time to get on; they had stayed for far too long, so he recalled Growlithe to let him rest for a bit and started walking again. Pidgey had settled herself on his shoulder again and Ash wasn't that dense to not know what was happening.

"Do you want to become part of my team Pidgey?" Ash asked innocently after walking for ten minutes. He got a sharp nip on his ear as response and he just chuckled in acknowledged pity. "Guess I deserve that hmm..." He took a Pokeball from his belt and finally tapped it softly against Pidgey's head.

* * *

**So that's chapter 2. I've FINALLY sorted which Pokemon he'll get. He will get 27 Pokemon in Kanto (Two of them won't fight with him, yet). You can leave some Pokemon down here and I shall see if I will and can place them in this. He won't get many Pokemon from other regions for now, because than we can't catch the cool ones when he enters those leagues. **

**I've also edited some of the first chapter. There are some pretty important things that I hadn't detailed. *Oracion, and just the whole of Alice her scenes. *hint hint BIG SMIRK.**

**Please leave a review! **


End file.
